Why Ponies Can't Have Hands
by BlackRoseRaven
Summary: A ridiculous little story experiment involving anthropomorphic versions of ponies. No real plot, much silliness, strange characters, and a short look at Scrivener and Luna's awkward life. If they had hands. I fully acknowledge this was probably a bad idea.


Why Ponies Can't Have Hands

~BlackRoseRaven

The sun rose slowly over the Everfree Forest, lighting on the small, beautiful little wooden cottage. Birds chirped in the trees, and animals shifted in the woods and looked towards the structure that sat cozily in the natural surroundings, as if sensing that inside, its inhabitants were slowly, lethargically waking up after a long, long night.

First to awaken, as usual, was Scrivener Blooms. The charcoal pony yawned loudly, then smiled a little as he glanced to the other side of the bedding he was laying back on at his wife, his best friend, his soulmate: Luna Brynhild. Former Princess of the Night, and now here they were, two exiles in the Everfree Forest, living out their days together. He shook out his white mane, then rolled his shoulders absently before sitting up and pushing back the blankets to rub one hand lightly along his chiseled chest: his build was strong and athletic, his muscles not bulky but clearly defined after all the years he'd spent training, training, training under Luna.

The stallion smiled as he rose a hand, absently glancing over the thin scars along the back of it. There were more pockmarks along his arms, but the largest scars were over his chest, on his back... and of course, the enormous, hoof-shaped mark that covered almost one side of his face. He reached up and touched this, closing his eyes for a moment before Luna mumbled: "And thou deserved it for... interfering as thou did. Idiot."

Scrivener laughed despite himself, shaking his head as Luna's midnight cyan eyes opened, lingering over him before she smiled softly and sat up next to him. Her body was naked, and he closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the large wings on the sapphire mare's back flapping once before furling tight again, her horn gently poking through his mane as she buried her face against his shoulder. Her own mane was like ephemeral starlight, flowing quietly out behind her as he felt her small breasts pressing up against his chest, and her lithe but well-toned arms squeezed him firmly as she murmured: "But don't ever change. Beetle."

"I shan't." Scrivener said kindly, and Luna glowered up at him before he cleared his throat, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I wasn't mocking you, warrior princess, I swear."

"Thou art... stupid." Luna grumbled after a moment, then she yawned again before crawling to her hooves, turning and swinging her ephemeral tail into Scrivener's face, the stallion huffing as he pushed at the glowing blue starlight grumpily, which sizzled strangely against his fingers as he tried to shove it away while Luna ignored him and only went about slowly stretching out. "In any event, Scrivener Blooms, 'tis time for thou to get out of bed, and I suppose I shall do the same. And then we shall take today to train and play. In fact, we shall spar and do both at once!"

"I hate you." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna nodded positively before she turned around with a smile, and Scrivener let his eyes linger over her, drawing along the necklace that was currently the only thing on her body. It was made from green vines of ivy that held a beautiful black pearl engraved with a rose blossom. It was almost the same as the emblem on Scrivener's hip: the only difference was that his cutie mark also had a black, raven feather quill overtop the image of the blossom.

Then he winced when Luna interrupted his thoughts by grabbing him by the mane and none-too-gently hauling him up to his hooves. "Dammit, you're not a cavepony!"

"Well, thou art certainly a mare, though." Luna remarked mildly, and then she grinned as she half-lidded her eyes, tickling her fingers along his abs. "Still, 'tis nice to see what a pretty mare thou art all the same, especially after we got thee off thy lazy haunches from all thy... dusty bookery."

Scrivener only rolled his eyes, but he was smiling all the same as he looked up at the black ceiling above their heads, which was decorated with illustrations of constellations and astrological symbols. "Yeah, and the fact that you transferred part of yourself into me, that we share one soul, vitality and strength... that has nothing to do with it."

"Well, aye, we cheated a little. But we are creatures of the night and thus allowed to cheat." Luna replied pompously, winking at him as he rested a hand against his breast, and then grinned when the male turned away before firmly slapping his rump, making the charcoal earth pony flinch and then glare over his shoulder at her. "Besides, thou wert cute as a lanky scribe, but now thou art much more handsome as my warrior poet."

"You say the nicest things when I know you just want to beat me up." Scrivener said mildly as he opened the dresser, and then he sighed as Luna bounced towards the door, adding loudly: "No nakedness, Luna."

"Prude." Luna retorted, and she reached up to absently play with her black pearl as Scrivener tossed her some clothing from the drawer, the sapphire mare smiling slightly over her shoulder at him. "It all simply strikes me as very silly, Scrivener. We are living as exiles in the wild, and I am in no way ashamed of my body."

Scrivener snorted in amusement as he pulled out some clothing for himself, replying without bothering to look around at her: "Neither am I, Luna, but not all of us are comfortable with constant nakedness. Besides, look at Celestia-"

Luna blew a loud raspberry and cut him off, and Scrivener laughed despite himself as the sapphire mare huffed before he turned and smiled slightly, slipping into his jeans and boxers as Luna only moodily looked down at her hip. "These would be in much better places were we meant to wear clothing, Scrivy. Silly clothing conceals our special talents from the world."

Scrivener glanced over at Luna's emblem – what she always called her cutie mark, and what Scrivener had taken to calling them as well – and he smiled a little: it was a swatch of night sky, upon which glowed the white crescent moon. Then Luna grumbled as she dropped her butt against the door so she could begin sliding on her own clothing, the male saying softly: "And since when did you start to care about what our emblems are, Luna? I thought you were all about free will and free choices and that every pony could be who they wanted to be."

"Well, aye, I am, but 'tis not as if my emblem means I have but one talent. It means I am as great and mighty as the moon in the sky, and all must worship me as such." Luna replied pompously, and Scrivener sighed and rolled his eyes even as a smile twitched at his muzzle as he finished doing up his black jeans. He pulled on a matching t-shirt next, and Luna smiled across at him, shaking her head slowly as she murmured: "Silly poet. Covering up the best parts of thee. Except look at me, I am still both prettier and stronger than thou art."

Luna winked even as she slipped an exercise top on, covering her bosom but leaving her toned stomach bare. Her abdominals flexed as she patted her fists against them lightly, then winked as Scrivener laughed again and shook his head, saying wryly: "Well, we can't all be as mighty as mighty Luna, now can we?"

"This is true." Luna agreed, and then she patted her snug black jeans before turning and pulling the door open, hooves patting lightly over the floor as Scrivener followed her out. He smiled at her back, and she glanced over her shoulder as she headed towards the den, saying easily: "Put on coffee, Scrivy, and we shall rest for a while before sparring."

"Because sleeping is so hard on us." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna gave him a flat look as the charcoal stallion easily to head into the kitchen, as Luna walked through the den and dropped down on the futon that sat on the ground in front of the fireplace. She yawned loudly and leaned back, then smiled around the den at the paintings on the walls: portraits of ponies she cared for, and hanging above the mantel, a painting she had done for Scrivener of one of the ancestral, four-legged horses that ponies of today were said to have come from running down a forest path, between smoky shapes of trees. That was by far the most cherished possession in the den.. well, with the clear exception of her necklace, but she was always wearing that so it didn't count.

Luna reached up and toyed with this absently before letting it drop back against her, resting safely just above her bosom. She smiled a little, then absently began to crack her knuckles one after the other, and Scrivener sighed tiredly from the kitchen as he puttered around to put on coffee, calling mildly: "I wish you wouldn't do that, Luna."

"Oh shut up, Scrivy." Luna accented this by lacing her fingers together and creating an extra-loud crack, and Scrivener winced and grumbled under her breath before the winged unicorn flopped back on the futon, kicking her hooves childishly in the air. She slipped her hands behind her head as she gazed up at the ceiling, then leaned up a bit as her horn glowed, peering into the fireplace before smiling when blue flames burst into life over the logs, and she dropped her head back flat as the aura died out from around her horn.

Luna lay sprawled out over the futon on her back, and she slowly tilted her head backwards as she quickly grew bored, kicking her legs a little and humming under her breath. But before she became too inclined to start causing trouble, Scrivener returned with a mug of coffee in either hand, and Luna sat up with a warm smile as he dropped down beside her and passed her a cup.

She snuggled immediately against his side, and Scrivener smiled amusedly even as he slid an arm around her, half-hugging her close as they lightly clicked their mugs together before both drank deeply. Luna sighed in relaxation, gazing into the fireplace as she dropped her head against Scrivener's shoulder, murmuring: "And what better Heaven did ever exist than this, Scrivener Blooms?"

"For you? The one with all the blood everywhere." Scrivy remarked, and Luna huffed before biting his shoulder lightly, making him wince. "You are like an angry little dog or something."

"Did I not have coffee to savor I would pummel thee, Scrivener Blooms. Oh, mark my words, poet, we shall be having a great amount of 'fun' whilst sparring today." Luna said threateningly, and Scrivener grumbled a little before she dropped her head back against his shoulder, sliding her free hand gently along his inner leg as she added softly: "And thou must be more confident, Scrivy. Thou art learning well."

"Yes, well. You make me use the weirdest weapons and I feel more and more like a street brawler than an actual warrior or writer." Scrivener replied wryly, and then he sipped at his coffee before squeezing her gently around the shoulders. "And besides, Luna. I don't think I'll ever be able to think of myself as a real warrior. I steal everything from you, after all."

"And here I thought thou wert always so fond of saying how all writers are naught but thieves anyway." Luna said ironically, and Scrivener gave her an amused look before wincing when she shoved a finger up against his lips. "Oh, 'tis not different whatsoever, Scrivy! If anything, I have shared myself willingly with thee... thou art borrowing, not thieving. Great word thief."

Luna paused, then reached up with a smile and slid her hand through Scrivy's tangled white locks, mussing them up further as he gave her a pointed look around her arm, but Luna only sat and complacently sipped at her coffee, other hand staying in his mane as he said dryly: "I suppose I could always think of it as rent for all the weird things you like to do to me all day."

"True. And I am not weird, thou art weird. Shut up, Scrivy." Luna replied, yanking a little on Scrivener's mane, and he winced a bit before she finally let go and petted him a few times childishly, making him sigh and give her a look of entertainment. "Thou art nothing but a silly fool."

"Yes, Luna, of course." Scrivener replied with a bit of a smile, and the two gazed at each other for a moment before they rested together as they shared their coffee quietly, both looking down into the sapphire flames with content expressions on their faces.

Once they were done, Scrivener took the mugs and headed to the kitchen, and Luna hopped to her hooves to hurry down to their room. The charcoal stallion puttered around for a few minutes, looking for something to keep himself occupied, and then he winced at the loud clanking behind him before slowly turning to stare at the objects Luna had dropped on the countertop that served as divider between kitchen and den. "Wait, wait, wait, you said sparring, you didn't say-"

"Aye, sparring. Proper sparring is done with weapons." Luna said kindly, and Scrivener glared at her as she leaned to the side on her own weapon of choice with a wide grin: a long, unornamented spear with a diamond-shaped tip. It was a weapon she was incredibly proficient with, and Scrivener envied her... and wondered why the hell she always insisted he used something much different.

Luna picked up on these thoughts as their eyes met, and she winked at him, replying cheerfully: "Because, Scrivy. There is little that brings me greater pleasure in life than watching thou pummel things. Now put on thy Talons, whiny poet."

Scrivener groaned, then he sighed and poked the objects on the countertop: a set of heavy metallic gauntlets that locked into vambraces which covered his entire forearm. As Luna continued to look at him insistently, he finally grumbled and nodded, picking them up and beginning to slip them on as he muttered: "These are still the weirdest things ever, Luna."

Luna only nodded thoughtfully in agreement, and Scrivener gave her a flat look before she laughed and rose her spear to poke at him a few times with the polearm. "Oh, cease, Scrivener Blooms, thou knows there is always method to my madness. Thou art mastering a fantastic, versatile weapon, even if they are... dangerous, aye. And thou looks very handsome while punching things to goosh, I shall have thee know."

"Oh, and of course that's the most important thing, yes." Scrivener said drolly, and Luna nodded seriously as the stallion finished locking the last vambrace into place around his forearm, double-checking that it was secured before he smiled slightly as he flexed the metal gauntlet slowly. They certainly earned their name: the heavy, ridged claws of steel looked every bit as dangerous as they were, and the thick bracers they fed into gave him a surprising amount of protection from enemy attacks. Or in this case, Luna trying to beat on him.

He paused and glanced up at her mildly, saying dryly: "By the way. I know I say this a lot, but... I have to again point out what a masochist you are to enjoy this all so much. You feel my pain. You even share any wounds you leave on me."

"Aye, but 'tis part of the fun, great stuffy fool." Luna bopped him on the head once with her spear, and Scrivener grumbled at her grouchily before she spun the spear at her side and winked. "Now come, then, Scrivy. Outside and to play."

"Play. Right." Scrivener remarked flatly, and then he shook his head before walking around the counter, flexing his fingers slowly and watching the Talons move: the sharp, stacked metal plates moved easily, and they fit like... well... gloves. He could almost feel through them, despite the fact they offered enough cushioning and support that he didn't hurt himself when he slammed a particularly hard punch into anything, either.

Luna rolled her eyes at his fascination but didn't say anything, smiling as she pulled the door open, then the two walked out into the front yard. Scrivener absently pulled the door shut behind him, then he smiled slightly, half-turned away from Luna as he felt her mischievous emotions, heard in his mind more than with his ears what she was about to do... and without looking up, he quickly rose one of his arms, blocking a hard swing of the pole of her spear at his neck as he said mildly: "Now don't be a pain, dear."

"Oh, but we must cause each other a little bit of pain whilst we play, Scrivy, otherwise neither of us shall learn anything." Luna remarked positively, her hands tightly gripping the neck of her weapon as she grinned widely, then she drew it back before hopping backwards into the yard, and Scrivener rolled his eyes with a smile as he strode off the patio and past a set of heavy, half-rusted weights to join her, resting his Talon-covered hands on his hips and looking absently up the sky above. "Now, come at me when thou art ready. And do not pull thy punches, it annoys me and I shall just endeavor to strike thee harder."

"Never, dearest." Scrivener intoned wryly, and then he nodded once before he flexed his gloved hands, breathing slowly as he focused himself, automatically drawing on Luna's memories of war and battle and combat even as he tried to put his own slowly-developing style to the forefront of his mind. Luna grinned as she dropped to her own ready position, holding her spear up as her eyes gleamed.

They faced each other for a moment, bodies tensing... and then Scrivener leapt forwards as he felt his own grin spread over his features despite himself, his eyes locking with Luna's, feeling their minds and instincts swirling together as she swung the spear in a playful slap that he easily parried with one bracer-covered forearm.

Scrivener swung a straight palm towards her, but in a moment Luna stepped quickly backwards, raising her spear between them so he struck only the body of the weapon. Without hesitation, the stallion began to lay in towards her with punch after punch, but Luna blocked each and every attack with a wide grin on her face, eyes almost glowing with delight as she backstepped slowly and blocked each and every strike with the body of her spear before Scrivener slammed both Talons out in a vicious double palm thrust, and she leapt backwards with the blow, landing near the edge of the yard as Scrivener dropped back into a ready position and Luna shouted cheerfully: "And now, 'tis my turn!"

The winged unicorn ran forwards, and Scrivy winced before she slammed the butt of her spear into the ground, using it to vault towards him as she kicked one hoof savagely outwards. Scrivener immediately winced, catching the kick against one steel claw before he tried to fling her to the ground, but instead Luna kicked her legs firmly downwards and landed on her hooves, stepping quickly forwards as she shifted her spear to one hand and swung the other in a dropping hook that smashed across the stallion's face.

Scrivener yelped as he was knocked staggering backwards, even as Luna twitched in pain and a faint bruise formed over her own features... but she was grinning widely as she spun her spear behind her back before swinging it forwards, stabbing rapidly outwards and stabbing the butt of the weapon in a flurry of blows against the stallion's body, making him curse in pain. He continued to stagger backwards, kept off balance by the violent flurry before he finally managed to swing one arm up and outwards, almost knocking the spear out of Luna's grip.

She dropped the weapon to one hand as she stepped forwards into another savage punch, but this time Scrivener caught her fist in one hand, their eyes locking and teeth gritting as the muscles of both ponies flexed. Scrivener set his hooves against the ground, grunting in effort, as Luna leaned forwards, ignoring the pain in her hand as she strained forwards... and then the sapphire mare roared and managed to lash outwards, the wild punch knocking Scrivener's arm back and sending him staggering.

Then Luna swung her spear in a low, hard sweep, smashing one of Scrivener's legs out from beneath him, and his arms pinwheeled wildly as he was knocked off his hooves before Luna slammed a kick into his stomach. It knocked the wind out of him and sent him flying across the front yard to skid through the grasses with a wheeze, and Luna cackled even as she grabbed her own stomach, wheezing loudly as she declared: "Yes, this.. this is a good start!"

Scrivener groaned, then finally managed to rasp in a breath, shaking his head out before glaring up at Luna as he carefully pushed himself up to a kneel, muttering: "Oh, yes, great start, Luna. I think you managed to break two of my ribs."

"Oh, I did not. We would both be in much more pain wert that they case." Luna said grumpily, and then she rolled her head on her shoulders as her mane sizzled around her, adding positively: "Now, Scrivy, get back up so I may beat upon thee a little more. 'Tis very relaxing and nothing pleases me so as when thou properly begins to put thy Talons to use."

Scrivener grumbled, beginning to push himself up before a voice called gently: "And would you mind an audience, little sister, or should we come back later?"

Both ponies looked up, and although Luna huffed, she had the same smile on her face that Scrivener did at the sight of the two approaching ponies. One tall, ivory and enormous, with a flowing mane of ephemeral rainbow light, and the other just a little shorter than Luna, her coat violet, her long, dark hair streaked with a line of deep purple and brighter pink. It matched her tail, which swayed freely as her eyes – only a little darker than the amethyst irises of the ivory equine that strode beside her – gazed warmly at the couple.

They were both winged unicorns, like Luna: but while the violet-colored mare was dressed casually in simple jeans and a t-shirt, the larger ivory winged unicorn was wearing a full, pressed suit. It looked almost brand new, from the spotless dress pants to the bleached-white jacket, the lucent ivory cloth almost glowing and edged in gorgeous gold. The buttons and cufflinks were of aureate metal, beautifully engraved with gorgeous patterning. The suit made her shoulders broad, her size even more imposing, and yet it didn't take at all away from the feminine beauty of her features or her natural poise and grace.

"Oh, wonderful, 'tis Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. Now thou may have others to join thee in thy whining that I am too tough, Scrivy." Luna remarked mildly, absently spinning her spear at her side before slamming it down to lean on it with a slight grin. "Do either of thee fancy to join us? Because neither myself nor Scrivener Blooms have any intent to join thee until we are done with our game."

"Uh, actually..." Scrivener began, and then he sighed at the glower Luna favored him with. "Of course, dear. Let's go back to beating me up. Uh, good to see you both though, Twilight, Celestia."

"You too, Scrivy." Twilight said softly, smiling a little over at the charcoal stallion, the violet mare's eyes warm.

"Don't worry, I won't interrupt your sparring, sister, brother." Celestia said kindly, smiling slightly as she glanced from the stallion to the sapphire winged unicorn. "Twilight and I have no pressing business, we just wanted to come and visit you both. Maybe I'll just sit back and watch for now."

"Aye, sit upon thy enormous rear and do not interfere, damnable Celestia." Luna declared, and the ivory mare sighed tiredly even as she smiled despite herself. "Thy great flank has little other use, after all. Well, rather, it does, but thou never seems to-"

"Stop poking the manticore, dear." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna huffed at him grouchily. Twilight laughed and shook her head, but then glared when the stallion added: "And maybe Twilight should help out, too. I mean, she needs to train herself and everything, right? I'm not the only useless pony, right?"

Luna only smiled at this, winking over at the male as she replied easily: "Oh, Scrivy, thou art far from useless! Thou does all the mare's work, such as the cooking and cleaning and everything else that is required to be a decent wife."

Scrivener glared at her, and the winged unicorn shrugged before adding meditatively: "But aye, Twilight Sparkle has bee lazy and should join the sparring. 'Twould be good exercise and she must learn there are things apart from bookery in the world. And so she shall spar with thee, beetle."

"You're bookery." Scrivener muttered, looking less than thrilled at this news, and Luna huffed at him. "Well, it could be-"

"Actually, Scrivy, since thou hast been so lazy as of late thyself, I believe thou shall serve as sparring dummy for both myself and Twilight Sparkle." Luna announced firmly, and Scrivener groaned and rolled his eyes as he grabbed at his mane in vexation, Twilight hiding a smile and Celestia looking entertained despite herself. "Well, 'tis the best possible solution, I think."

"No, you're just abusive." Scriver grumbled in response, and then he glared as Twilight tried to muffle a giggle behind one hand, while Celestia headed over to the patio to sit down on the steps and gaze over the other three ponies with warmth in her amethyst irises. "Hey, I'm gonna go for you first, you know. You're a way easier target than Luna, unicorn-a-kinetics or not."

Twilight only smiled all the same at Scrivener, then she shrugged and replied easily :"And you know I'm not going to just shy away, right? After all the training you two and Celestia have been putting me through, I think I'm actually starting to enjoy pain. Or if not enjoy it, at least find it weird when I'm not being strained or aching from something. Besides, I... guess it's kind of fun, since... you know, all three of us enjoy it and... it's good exercise and all."

Luna grunted approvingly as Scrivener rolled his eyes, muttering: "That's just what I need. Another sadomasochistic mare in my life."

"Aye, Scrivy, good point, we should visit Pinkamena later today." Luna said agreeably, and Scrivener stared at her. "Well, that is what thou just said."

"No. No it's not at all." Scrivener answered sourly, and then he grumbled under his breath before adding flatly, as he carefully straightened and resumed a ready position: "Please don't break any bones, okay?"

Twilight smiled as she hurried to Luna's side, and the mares shared a look before they both anchored themselves into place as well. The sapphire winged unicorn grinned as she spun her spear around her body, then rose it high, remarking: "'Tis strange that thou art so willing to play the dangerous game today, Twilight. Either thou art secretly frustrated with poor Scrivy or this is a most wondrous dream."

"I don't know... I guess I'm just in the right kind of mood today, you know?" Twilight replied after a moment, laughing a little before she nodded firmly once. "Or maybe I do secretly feel like taking a little revenge on Scrivy after last night."

"That was an accident." Scrivener complained, and then he added moodily: "Besides, if anything, I improved that garbage by spilling coffee all over it. You know it's garbage, Twilight, why are you even reading that stuff? It's self-inflating drivel."

"To form my own fair and unbiased opinion, since you automatically hate about ninety percent of what I read anyway." Twilight answered, and then without hesitation, her hon glowed as she swung a hand up, sending a blue fireball hurtling at Scrivener. But without even a flinch, the stallion swung a Talon-covered fist out, slapping the fireball away like it was made of foam and not azure flames, and the earth pony smiled slightly as the magical fire dissipated instead of exploding when it hit the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that, Sparkles." he said easily, winking over at her, and Twilight huffed even as their eyes locked and traded strangely tender looks, their body language responding to one another: they were never enemies, even now, but close friends, admirers... more.

"Thou shall blast him, I shall pummel him." Luna instructed, interrupting the almost-warm moment, and Scrivy winged as the starry-maned winged unicorn grinned widely and flexed her body, eyes gleaming as the tip of her spear glinted.

Then Luna dashed suddenly forwards, and Scrivener gritted his teeth before he threw a hard punch directly into a firm forwards thrust from Luna's weapon. Talon and speartip smashed together with enough force to knock each other backwards, the male's arm swinging wide as he winced and Luna's spear repelled before the stallion hurriedly brought up his other front limb to block a savage kick from the sapphire mare.

He was knocked stumbling from the force of the blow all the same, then he winced as a missile of white light zigzagged past Luna and shot directly for him. Immediately, he ducked to dodge the magic attack, then hurriedly threw himself backwards when Luna's deflected leg swung back in and dropped down in a vicious heel axe that tore a hole in the earth where Scrivener had been a moment before.

The stallion landed on his rear with a grunt, then he winced when Luna half-spun on her now-planted hoof to lash another kick towards his face, but Scrivener managed to throw himself backwards and out of the way, staggering hurriedly back up to his hooves with a wheeze. He breathed hard in and out, then glanced up as Celestia remarked: "That was just a bit overboard, little sister. And Scrivener Blooms, I know you're much more agile than that. Don't give in to panic."

"I appreciate your faith in me, Celestia, but I'm no Valkyrie or Berserk. And Luna's crazy." the earth pony replied mildly, glancing towards her... and staring at the ivory mare, dumbstruck for a moment at the sight of her: she had removed her suit jacket and her dress shirt and left both hanging over the railing of the porch, and had picked up one of the rusted set of dumbbells and was doing slow, easy curls. Her tank top clung to her sizable bosom and solid frame, and her bare arms flexed with muscle: her biceps were surprisingly large and her tone was that of a veteran bodybuilder's.

Scrivener couldn't help but stare dumbly at every throb and undulation of her muscular arm, at the way she breathed in time with her movements and it made her large breasts heave a little in time. Celestia was only smiling slightly, rainbow, ephemeral mane swaying silently around her before she said gently: "You'd best duck."

The charcoal stallion blushed and grinned lamely, opening his mouth a moment before one of Luna's hooves smashed into his face, knocking Scrivener flying with a yelp even as the sapphire mare winced and a bruise formed over her own features, but she glared furiously at Scrivener as she landed on her hooves and Twilight winced in surprise. "Damnation, cease ogling my damnable prostitute of a sibling!"

Scrivener landed on his face and skidded for a few feet before he dropped flat to the ground with a groan, head spinning before he winced when Luna's spear jabbed firmly into his rear several times, scurrying quickly forwards as the sapphire mare glared at him, then turned her eyes to Celestia, adding waspishly: "And precisely why art thou putting on such a show, Celestia? With thy... whore's exercises! Showing off thy silly breasts and thy silly... arms!"

"Luna, please." Celestia gave her little sister an imploring look, but Luna only glowered at her before the ivory equine sighed and put the weight aside, standing up and smiling despite herself as she crossed her strong arms. "Look, little sister-"

"And there it is, _big _sister!" Luna shouted, shaking her spear violently back and forth as she stormed forwards and making Celestia wince a bit... then look sour when the smaller sibling reached up to firmly seize into one of her older sister's breasts. "Thou brings this up again! Taller, prettier, thy ridiculous chest and thy ridiculous muscle! 'Tis because of these wretched things, Celestia, I cannot fairly call thee a pretty stallion!"

"Luna. Please let go of me." Celestia said dryly... and then she winced and shoved Luna's hand away when the sapphire mare pinched and twisted her firmly through the fabric, looking down at her grumpily as she rubbed gingerly at her bosom. "I only call you my little sister because you're younger than me. And for a confident, strong mare, you seem to fixate far too often on my... particular assets. We're very different body types, Luna, that's all, and furthermore I'm not seen as beautiful by-"

"Oh shut up, Celestia." the sapphire mare grumbled, and then she looked grumpily down at herself for a moment before looking up and adding sourly: "'Tis not fair. I am but a few years younger than thou art and yet I shall seem eternally like the underdeveloped sixteen year old next to her special-in-every-way big sister."

Celestia only smiled reassuringly, and Luna grumbled and poked at herself a bit before the ivory mare said gently: "Remember, little sister. You can do plenty of things that I can't... and much as I hate to bring this up..."

Her eyes softened, flicking towards Scrivener Blooms as the stallion cracked his back and carefully walked towards them. "Once upon a time you did defeat me, as I remember. It was an awful experience for us both, I know... but maybe, Luna, you can take solace in the fact that at least that means it was honest through and through."

Luna looked thoughtful at this, and then she nodded musingly, before grumbling and poking at herself, adding mildly: "And I suppose that should the urge so strike me, I can simply polymorph myself into a behemoth like thou art, Celestia. Still, 'tis not fair."

"You're sleek, Luna. Sleek is very sexy." Scrivener held up a finger, and then he winced at the glare Luna gave him as Twilight smiled amusedly behind a hand. "I would definitely not choose Celestia over you. Probably. I dunno, she's nicer than you are."

"Oh. Yes, Scrivy, truly thou art a mare's stallion like none other." Luna said flatly, grumbling and punching him lightly in the stomach, making him wince a bit and rub slowly at his sore abdominal muscles, before she huffed over at the ivory mare. "Thou hast ruined all our hard training, thou great and inglorious wretch. Perhaps we should march into town now, and thou and Scrivy shall carry myself and Twilight, who is a far better and more loving wife than thou art, Scrivener Blooms."

Twilight laughed despite herself, shaking her head and smiling amusedly over at Luna before she said softly: "Well, I did like the idea of going to visit Pinkamena..."

"Of course. And the fact I haven't even gotten to punch you yet has nothing to do with it." Scrivener said dryly, and the violet mare shrugged as she glanced over at him with amusement before the charcoal stallion looked meditatively towards Luna. "If you want to take over as her wife, though, by all means feel free to do so. I'll give you my ring and everything."

"Oh, thou shalt not! I picked it out especial for thee, great... butt!" Luna said grouchily, glaring over at him. "'Tis insulting enough that thou never wear thy wedding band! I am thy wife, damnation, thou should have me tattooed upon thy damnable face!"

Scrivener only cleared his throat at this, pointing at her with one metal-claw-covered finger. "For one thing, you never wear your own wedding ring either. For another, they're both two or three sizes too big."

"Well, I thought they were magic! All rings are supposed to be magic, 'tis ridiculous that they do not fit themselves to our fingers." Luna argued, huffing over at Scrivener, and the charcoal stallion gave her an amused look as Celestia sighed and shook her head and Twilight snorted in entertainment. Luna glared around at them, then she brought her spear back, and immediately Scrivener ducked and covered her head as Celestia leaned out of the way and Twilight yelped and jumped back, narrowly avoiding the wild, wide swing that the sapphire mare took at them all. "Traitors, all of thee are traitors to me! I shall smash my hooves into thy faces and it will be... hoof... party in... thy face's house!"

Scrivener began to glance up, and was promptly punted under the chin by Luna, knocking him flat on his back. Twilight winced a little as Celestia only rolled her eyes, and then the sapphire winged unicorn sniffed loudly and planted her spear beside her, straightening and saying mildly: "Oh, he is fine. Simply on his back. Where he should be."

Luna grinned down at him, licking her lips, and then she huffed when Celestia reached down and easily yanked Scrivener back up to his hooves, the stallion smiling lamely before the ivory mare strode towards the patio, suggesting gently: "Perhaps we should just head into town then. We can argue about where our hooves belong later, little sister."

"And there is big sister bossing all of us around again. We are not all like Twilight and Scrivener, taking such perverse pleasure in being ordered around by others." Luna said grumpily, huffing a little, and then she spun her spear once before flinging it hard over the stallion's head just as he began to get up, making him yelp and duck as the weapon shot past and struck home into the wall of the house, Celestia sighing and looking moodily towards her younger sibling for a moment. "What?"

"Nothing, Luna. Nothing at all." The ivory mare only shook her head as she turned away, striding over towards the patio to grab her jacket off the railing and slip it loosely on. She paused, then reached up and yanked _Andlitstingar _free from where it was buried in the wall before shouldering the weapon and picking up her abandoned dress shirt. Her horn glowed as she opened the door leading inside, and the sapphire mare huffed a bit, then glared at Scrivener when he reached up to begin pulling off his Talons.

"I'm... I'm not wearing these into town, Luna, I..." He halted at the glare she favored him with, and then the stallion sighed tiredly before dropping his claw-covered hands, muttering: "Great. Yes. I'm sure this will go over wonderfully."

"Shut up, I enjoy the sight of them on thou." Luna paused, then glanced over at Twilight and threw a companionable arm around her shoulders, smiling after a moment as the violet mare blushed but didn't shift away. "And thou, look at thou. Lazy, thou barely fought Scrivy at all! Although, aye, Celestia ruined things. 'Tis all Celestia's fault. But thou does not have neither armor nor weapon nor even any kit upon thee!"

"Technically, you can only refer to two things with 'neither,' Luna." Scrivener said pointedly, and the sapphire mare gave her husband a surly look as she pulled Twilight closer, before the male rolled his eyes and added dryly: "And stop being so grabby."

"No, Twilight is mine, not thine." Luna replied comfortably, leaning over and kissing the violet mare's cheek firmly, and Twilight blushed deeply even as she smiled lamely before wincing when Luna shook her. "But thou art so quiet, and I am serious. Thou must be more prepared, unless Celestia has finally begun to teach thee her art of summoning weapons when thou needs them. And speaking of damnable Celestia..."

Luna glanced up, but the ivory mare was just stepping back out of the house, suit jacket left loose and open over her plain undershirt and hands tucked into her pockets. "It's alright, Luna, I'm right here and ready to go. I just wish you'd take better care of your things."

"Oh, shut up, Celestia, they are my things to be dealt with in whatever way I please." The sapphire mare replied pompously, and then she gestured with her free arm at the skies above as she kept the other tightly around Twilight Sparkle, even as the violet winged unicorn blushed and fidgeted a bit when Celestia's eyes drew over the two. "Besides, 'tis a gorgeous day and my spear adores being outside in such pleasant weather. He does not need to be shoved away in the gloomy house."

"Of course your spear is a dude." Scrivener muttered, and then he winced a bit when Luna grinned widely at him, raising his hands awkwardly. "I really hate when you give me that look."

Celestia only sighed and shook her head as she strode by, saying before Luna could speak: "Perhaps we should just go on our way. And Scrivener Blooms, are you really going to wear your Talons into Ponyville? I'm not sure how well-"

She was interrupted by Luna clearing her throat loudly as she half-dragged Twilight in a circle, almost pulling her along at her side as the violet mare winced a bit and Scrivener grumbled as he followed behind the two, as the starry-maned pony declared: "And 'tis precisely why Scrivy is wearing them, Celestia, he must learn to use those welcome weapons in all situations. 'Tis no better way than to get a feel for thy weapon and armor by using and wearing it in the everyday, no?"

"Because that went over so well with yourself and your spear, and Sleipnir and his hammer." Celestia remarked dryly, but Luna only nodded rapidly as Twilight smiled amusedly. But after a moment, the ivory mare sighed and glanced back over her shoulder, looking meditatively at Scrivener as he crossed his arms with a bit of a grumble. "Well, I suppose it is a little different for Scrivener, in any event. The Talons are special gauntlets, after all."

Scrivener sighed a bit, and then Twilight added softly, glancing over her shoulder with a small smile: "Weird as it is to see you... using those, Scrivy, I have to admit. I remember back when we used to argue in the library all the time, even I could have pushed you around. Now you fight like a brawler, with those scary metal claws like... well, an animal."

"'Tis not the only way in which Scrivy is an animal, though, is it?" Luna winked over at Twilight, who blushed and cleared her throat as she glanced embarrassedly away as Scrivener dropped his head in one gauntlet-covered hand. Celestia smiled slightly over her shoulder despite herself, as Luna continued mischievously: "And 'tis not as if thou art complaining in any event, is it, dear Twilight? For if anything thou seems to greatly enjoy my delightful, monstrous, animal, bestial-"

"Okay, that's enough descriptive words, Luna." Scrivener said flatly, and the sapphire mare huffed and glowered over her shoulder at him as Celestia laughed and turned her own gaze forwards. Twilight smiled despite herself, still blushing even as her eyes flicked back over her shoulder to survey Scrivener for a moment, and he gazed back at her before giving a small smile in return in spite of himself, his own faint blush tinging his cheeks as he half-bowed his head in a strange, almost shy gesture.

Then Luna huffed again, grumbling and glowering as she muttered: "What ridiculousness. Twilight Sparkle, I demand thou flirts with me instead of Scrivener Blooms. Scrivy is stupid and needs no more attention. Besides, he keeps eying damnable Celestia."

But Celestia only looked amusedly over her shoulder as she continued to stride calmly ahead down the comfortable forest path, that had been worn down by the countless steps of countless hooves. "Now come on, sister. I think at least for now, Scrivener's eyes are on yourself and Twilight."

Luna grunted, looking over her shoulder at the charcoal stallion, who cleared his throat as he rose one gauntlet covered finger and said mildly: "I'm definitely looking at your butt right now, Luna. I have eyes only for your butt."

"Good." Luna rose her head proudly at this, smiling slightly as her ephemeral mane swirled around her and she leaned against Twilight as she swayed her hips teasingly and she flicked her tail, Twilight laughing as she was pulled along with the sapphire mare's strut. "Thou may eye Twilight as well but do bear in mind that she is mine for today."

"You are so weird." Twilight said finally, shaking her head as she gave Luna an amused look... then squeaked when Luna dropped her arm from around her shoulder to firmly slap her buttocks. The violet mare glared at her, but Luna only winked as Scrivener laughed despite himself and Celestia sighed but turned her eyes back ahead with a strange tenderness and happiness in her irises.

The strange quartet continued onwards through the Everfree Forest, chatting on and off as they enjoyed the gorgeous weather and the beautiful forest around them, striding down a wide path through the trees that was comfortable under their hooves and lit gorgeously by the sun above. A soft wind whispered through the trees around them, making the leaves whisper and the branches sway, joining the chorus of the birds that flitted above their heads and through the trees, adding to the warmth and the comfortable atmosphere in the air.

They made good time through the forest, emerging into the plains outside Ponyville after only about two hours of travel in spite of their easy pace. The four walked in comfortable closeness, Luna smiling warmly and looking amiable and happy with Twilight on one side of her and Scrivener on the other, tightly holding a hand of either pony as Celestia strode a few feet ahead of them and gazed amusedly over her shoulder at her little sister: she looked a little less like a lucky – and perhaps slightly greedy – mare, and instead more like an oversized foal holding her parents' hands.

Ponyville in the distance was as scenic as it had ever been, even surrounded by tall walls as it was now, to help defend against the threats of the strange new Looking Glass World they lived in. But the walls were short enough that some of the larger buildings could still be seen, like children peering over the top of their play-fort: the rural little village was filled with wooden homes with hay and thatch rooftops, old brick buildings and comfortable little businesses. There were farms and a few other larger structures that sat outside the safety of the walls, and the gates were thrown wide open, with not armed and armored guards, but only a few amiable-looking Nibelung keeping an eye on things.

One of these glanced up curiously at the group that was approaching, the yelped and waved a black-furred hand quickly, wolfish features brightening visibly. Its pig-like tusks glinted as the stocky dwarf bounced to his large paws, waving wildly as he called cheerfully: "Fancy-corn, fancy-corn, is good to see you!"

The Nibelung had once been enemies of ponies, but now the dwarves were counted among their first friends and allies, serving as laborers and soldiers and living within the walls of pony cities that the Nibelung themselves had rebuilt after Ragnarok. But that was a story for another day: for now, all that was important was that while they weren't the brightest, they were welcome allies.

"Aye, and 'tis good to be here." Luna said comfortably, and then she glared at both Twilight and Scrivener when they both awkwardly tried to pull away. "No, neither of thee are permitted to release me. Thou art both stupid and shall wander off on thine own and be lost forever."

Scrivener sighed tiredly as Twilight glared at Luna, but the sapphire mare tugged them firmly onwards through the gates as Celestia simply smiled and nodded to the Nibelung. One of the dwarves covered his muzzle to try and hide a giggle at the sight, and the charcoal stallion grumbled under his breath as Luna rose her head proudly, before Twilight said dryly: "You know, this is a little weird even for you, Luna. Also, how can you even hold Scrivy's hand while he's wearing those things?"

"Because even clad in a grip of steel, Scrivener's girly fingers cannot match mine own iron grip." Luna replied comfortably, raising her head imperiously, and the charcoal stallion sighed before wincing when Luna grinned widely and firmly squeezed his Talon-covered hand, making metal plates creak and bend slightly. "No silly writer is a match for the might of a Valkyrie."

Celestia only smiled at this, looking back and forth and nodding to ponies that waved to them or called out greetings. The town was as friendly and bustling as ever, and the ivory winged unicorn reveled in it after the last few days of dealing with the politics of the Royal Court and the other Barons and Baronesses that all still kowtowed to her like she was a Queen instead of their equal. But after a moment, the ivory mare glanced over her shoulder and said gently: "Well, remember, little sister. In the old days, poems were thought to have special powers all their own. And I honestly still can't help but think even now that might be true."

"Oh, shut up, Celestia, do not flirt with my husband. He is my husband, not thine." Luna said grumpily, before glaring over at Scrivener Blooms as he opened his mouth. "And do not even start, Scrivy, thou art a fine and talented writer. Accursed beetle."

Scrivener closed his mouth, and then Twilight laughed and shook her head. But before she could speak, a voice called cheerfully to them, and instead the violet mare glanced up with a faint blush and a lame smile as she rose her free hand and gave a useless tug on the other that Luna still had in her iron grip, the sapphire mare only looking up positively as Rainbow Dash and Applejack approached.

The light-blue Pegasus stallion and his wife both grinned at the sight of the quartet, nodding respectfully to Celestia before Rainbow rose one fist to bump it lightly against the charcoal stallion's before he glanced down in surprise at the metal gauntlet Scrivener was wearing. "What the hell are you doing wearing those?"

Scrivener grunted, shrugging and glancing over at Luna before returning his eyes towards the fellow stallion with a smile: he was taller, but Rainbow had a stronger build and was a bit bulkier, with broad, wide wings and a friendly, confident gleam in his magenta eyes. His short, multicolored mane was tousled and messy, and he was dressed in a tight shirt that let him show off his strong build and worn jeans, one hand resting on his belt as he said thoughtfully: "Then again, I guess that's pretty normal compared to pretty much... everything else I'm seeing here right now."

"Shut up, Rainbow Dash. Thou art just jealous." Luna scoffed, and Rainbow grinned as he began to open his mouth before he winced when the earth pony mare beside him firmly elbowed him in the side, making the sapphire winged unicorn snicker. "See? 'Twas advice I gave thee for thine own benefit."

Rainbow grumbled a bit as the goldenrod mare beside him grunted, green eyes drawing over the blue Pegasus as she flicked her long, braided ponytail, reaching one hand up to adjust her well-worn cowboy hat as she said mildly: "You really do need to learn to listen better, Dashie. Would do you a world of good, probably leave you a little less beaten-up all the time, too."

The blue stallion only grunted in response, and the earth pony winked at him as she hip-checked him lightly: she was pretty, toned, and almost as tall as the male, dressed in comfortable jeans that clung tight to her strong, long legs and a checkered blouse knotted in front of her bosom. She was a country girl, and smart, savvy and strong, and as honest with Rainbow Dash as he was loyal to her. They were a good pair, and their marriage was strengthened by two things: the friendship they shared, and the amiable competition between them that helped keep the passion in their relationship alive.

The earth pony mare returned her eyes to Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight after a moment, studying the three of them as the violet winged unicorn blushed a little, but then Applejack only shook her head and said amiably: "Rainbow and me were actually just lookin' for you three. I hear that Pinkie Pie's getting everypony together over at Sugar Cube Corners, kinda like old times... but you and Scrivy and Luna are all certainly more'n welcome to join us too, Baroness Celestia."

"Just Celestia, Applejack. But I'd like that." the ivory mare said softly, smiling before she glanced over her shoulder as Luna cleared her throat loudly, and Celestia corrected: "I mean, _we _would all like that."

"Good." Applejack nodded firmly once, then she glanced at Rainbow Dash when he cleared his throat and held out a hand, looking across at her hopefully. For a few moments, the earth pony looked back at him, then she smiled despite herself and reached a hand up, their golden wedding bands giving a quiet, distinct click as she said softly: "Alright, alright. But I ain't about to let you go holdin' hands with other pretty mares now, y'hear?"

"You... you could hold a hand with another pretty mare if you wanted to." Rainbow grinned slightly, and Luna and Scrivener laughed as Applejack sighed and Twilight blushed a little, but smiled all the same. "I'd be cool with that. In fact, I'd be kind of cool with-"

"Didn't we just have a conversation about you thinkin' before speakin'? I could swear we did." Applejack interrupted dryly, and Rainbow grumbled a little but closed his mouth as the group turned to continue down the road together, Twilight hiding a bit of a smile before sighing in relief when Luna finally let go of her hand.

Scrivener was able to pull his own free as the sapphire mare laced her fingers together before cracking them loudly, making the charcoal stallion grimace a little before she crossed her arms and said thoughtfully: "'Tis funny, Twilight... but I suppose in a way, thy friends and myself have always been together, aye? And of course stuffy Celestia, but Celestia is in every home and household across all of Equestria, 'tis really rather ridiculous. But even if few remember me now, in those days long past, I was at the center of the little universe of thyself and thy friends and 'tis very nice to see that I still am recognized as such. Even if now I also carry a cute pet Scrivener with me everywhere I go."

"Oh. Thank you, Luna, that's... that's really nice of you to say. Really." Scrivener said dryly as Rainbow Dash snorted laughter and Applejack tossed an amused smile over her shoulder at Luna. "Also, warrior princess, I'm pretty sure that your logic is flawed. That as a matter of fact, you aren't really even using logic at all."

But Luna only rose her head proudly, declaring: "Oh really? Well, as it so happens, I believe that Celestia, in utter abject terror of my impending return, sent Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville in order to make friends, knowing she would gather the Elements of Harmony and drive Nightmare Moon's poisons from my veins. Therefore I am the reason that Twilight has all her friends, and therefore without me there would be no... anything, with the role that Twilight and her friends have played across Equestria. See? Thou should all be worshiping me, not Celestia! What has Celestia ever done, apart from killing everything that disagreed with her so that none wert ever the wiser to the fact that she is evil."

"There's always someone else, little sister, as I've learned... the universe won't allow a world to be without heroes, any more than it will allow a world to be without its evils. Balance in all things." Celestia said softly, gesturing kindly to the sapphire mare, and Luna only sniffed disdainfully even as Twilight looked up with a small smile. "Besides, you're the one who was always saying that you wouldn't want people to worship you, little sister."

"No, I do not desire to rule. Worship is perfectly fine." Luna replied cheerfully, and then she licked her lips and grinned over at Scrivener, winking at him. "Can thou imagine it, Scrivy? A thousand idolaters, all praising me! And I suppose thou could have a... a fan or two. But mostly they would be interested in me, does thou understand?"

"Of course, Luna. It's always all about you, after all." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna nodded agreeably before the male rubbed moodily at his forehead with one Talon-covered hand, careful not to cut himself with the steel claws. "I really should have married someone else. Or you know, never gone to Canterlot. I would have far fewer bruises."

Luna huffed at this, then she hopped forwards and pounced on Scrivener, making the stallion yelp and stumble as the winged unicorn clambered over his body before sitting primly atop his shoulders, crossing her arms and anchoring herself tightly atop him. Scrivener only slumped a little, then he grumbled before straightening and beginning to stride forwards, grasping her lower legs with his Talons and digging the claws lightly against her as he muttered: "And yet ponies think there's something wrong with me."

"There is something wrong with you, Scrivener." Rainbow said mildly, and the charcoal stallion paused before shrugging thoughtfully as the group continued on. Then the Pegasus grinned over at Applejack, but she only gave him a mild look in return, and he grunted and squeezed her hand lightly before pausing and turning his eyes back to the two, asking curiously: "You guys ever consider... you know, another kid?"

Scrivener looked up in surprise at this as Applejack smiled a little and squeezed her husband's hand slowly, as Twilight and Celestia both gazed curiously at the Pegasus and earth pony. Luna, meanwhile, was grinning widely, crossing her arms and saying comfortably: "Well, if thou art going to compete with me over how many foals one mare may have, know that thou art destined to lose, Applejack. I, after all, am ageless and already have two beautiful children, Scarlet Sage and Antares Mīrus. And one day thou shalt be all wrinkly and Rainbow Dash shan't be able to make iron at thy forge."

"I... oh, wait I get it." Rainbow paused, then glared up at Luna as Applejack favored the sapphire mare with her own sour look. "Also, it's going to be a hell of a long time before I have to worry about that, thank you very much. But... seriously. I mean... you know. Avalon's a wonderful little girl-"

"When she isn't kicking you in the face." Scrivener remarked, and when Luna giggled and Twilight cleared her throat loudly as Rainbow favored the fellow stallion with a moody look, Scrivener rose one hand and said mildly: "We were all thinking it. Also, I'm not disagreeing with you, Avalon's a prodigy. But she's also... kind of... uh... energetic."

Rainbow grunted after a moment, then he continued mildly: "But like I was saying... you know, I never... really had much family growing up, but Applejack comes from a big family and all that, and I think about how important siblings can be, you know? Family's important, right?"

Scrivener smiled a little at this as Luna softened, glancing quietly over at Celestia as the ivory winged unicorn met her younger sibling's eyes... and then they both nodded slowly before Luna murmured softly: "Aye, family is important. And 'twill happen naturally, Rainbow Dash, one way or another... but does that mean that thou and thy husband have been..."

"Well... you know." Applejack smiled a little, shrugging a bit before she said softly: "Maybe a little. Avalon's growin' up so fast and... I guess I was always sorta hopin' she'd have a playmate, growin' up. But with all the work on the farm, and takin' care of my little girl, and keepin' Rainbow here in line..." She smiled a little, and he smiled back despite himself. "More time slipped by than I like to think about. I'm only glad she's got Antares always there to hang out with her... he makes a pretty good big brother and all."

"He makes a wonderful son." Luna said softly, then she looked down thoughtfully at Scrivener, squeezing his neck firmly with her thighs and making him wince a bit. "And what does thou think, Scrivy? Another foal? Or perhaps..."

Luna began to look mischievously towards Twilight, who winced away, but thankfully Luna was distracted when another voice called out to the group as they headed across a large, open square. The ponies looked up to see a smiling unicorn with a gorgeous, corkscrewed and styled deep purple mane approaching, a dress flowing around her beautiful form. Earrings and a necklace both glinted, matching her beautiful sapphire eyes. Beside her strode a youthful-looking dragon with violet scales, almost as tall as her but with a little more youth left in his eyes still, dressed in simple pants and a clean, pressed shirt as he smiled almost embarrassedly and his lime-green earfins flicked, a few shades lighter than the darker fins standing out of his head.

"Rarity, Spike, hey!" Twilight smiled warmly over at them, then she traded a quick hug with Rarity when the unicorn reached them, as Spike awkwardly rose a hand and waved at them. "How are you two doing? Are you on your way over to Sugar Cube Corners too?"

"We were, actually... it's wonderful to see you all here. And I do hope you'll be joining us, Luna, Scrivener, and Baroness Celestia." Rarity's eyes drew over the gathered ponies before she reached out and gently took Spike's hand, lacing their fingers together as the dragon smiled despite himself and rubbed awkwardly at a band of runes tattooed around one arm: an enchantment done to keep him from growing any larger than he already had, so he could stay comfortably with Rarity. They were another odd husband and wife pair... but it was the eccentric couples that often seemed to stay together the strongest.

"Just Celestia, Rarity. We're all friends here." the ivory winged unicorn said gently, gazing down with a smile at the beautiful unicorn mare. "And Spike, it's nice to see you. I hear that you've been apprenticing under my brother, Sleipnir, and learning the art of the forge."

"Well, you know. Dragon, fire, forge and all that. Seemed kinda like the right choice." Spike said lamely, gazing up at Celestia with respect and warmth as he rubbed the back of his head, then cleared his throat and added awkwardly, when the ivory winged unicorn seemed to be interested in hearing more: "Your brother is... really, really talented, though, even if he's also a little... uh..."

He broke off, and Luna nodded a few times, saying positively: "Sleipnir, my beloved brother, is a very special pony, 'tis all. But aye, there are few better to learn from, Spike... he is honorable, noble, strong and skilled."

Spike nodded awkwardly, and then Applejack glanced over at Rarity, asking mildly: "So does he hit on you the same way he does on me?"

Rarity only smiled amusedly at this, replying easily: "I try to take it as a compliment, like Celestia suggested. It just tends to frustrate my poor dragon... not that I can precisely blame him. How do you feel, Rainbow Dash?"

"If he wants Applejack, he can take her. We'll see who's sorry then." Rainbow replied mildly, and then he winced when Applejack smacked him, making the others laugh before they all turned to make their way easily onwards, past the open square and down the comfortable streets in one large group, conversation naturally ebbing and flowing between the ponies and dragon.

They reached their destination after only a few minutes: a sweets shop that had been taken over by the Pink Twins, where they sold all kinds of baked goods, sugary treats, and other delicacies. From the music coming out the invitingly-open front door, it sounded like a party was already beginning to get under way... but then again, around here it was almost always a party, thanks to both Pinkie Pie's limitless energy and Sleipnir's endless enthusiasm.

Luna finally hopped down off Scrivener's shoulders, and she boldly led the way forwards, half-pushing past Celestia when the tall mare leaned curiously down to peer through the doorway. She winced when the sapphire winged unicorn simply barged past and inside, and Luna grinned widely back and forth as a pair of earth ponies behind the counter both looked up: one was bright pink and smiling happily, with a mane and tail like cotton candy, and the other was dull, gray-hued and with a waterfall of a straight mane half-hiding her dour red-rimmed eyes. And yet all the same, they were very clearly twins, even if the brighter, happier pony was a little chubbier, and the gray-pink pony's clothes were loose over her thin body. "We have arrived, friends! And... oh, Fluttershy, I almost did not see thou there!"

Fluttershy only smiled embarrassedly from the booth where she was seated, raising a hand: she was shrouded in a long, ankle-length dress and a heavy sweater, both earthen colors that went well with the golden glow of her coat. Her wings were furled tightly to her back, and her long pink locks formed a natural bang over one eye and fell almost to her waist behind her. Her fingers nervously played with the long locks as she watched the ponies stride inside, as she murmured quietly: "Well, it sounded... like a wonderful idea. And since Pinkie was generous enough to let me bring a friend..."

She smiled a little, glancing across the table, and Luna smiled warmer as her own eyes roved towards the figure that was resting across from Fluttershy. It looked similar to a pony, but it had burning eyes of emerald fire and looked almost as if it had been made from shadows and smoke, with a mane and tail of twisting darkness and a large but shifting, ephemeral-seeming body. It was a Phooka, and Luna didn't even have to look closely to know who it was. "Aye, I am glad to see thee together, Fluttershy and Nirvana. Although I am curious, tell me, does-"

Scrivener stepped calmly up beside Luna and covered her mouth with one Talon-clad hand, saying courteously: "We're just both very happy to see you two."

Nirvana only nodded moodily, then glanced across at Fluttershy and gave a small smile to her when she reached out touch one of his almost claw-like hands. She gazed across at the gaunt, semisolid Phooka without fear, and it whispered something to her in its sibilant tongue, making her smile warmly before the bright pink pony happily leapt over the counter and exclaimed as the others filtered in: "Look, Lemon Drop! Everypony's here!"

"Shut up, sissy." the dull-gray mare muttered, and then she paused as her sister looked flatly over her shoulder at her, and she sighed tiredly before groaning and glaring at the ceiling when the thunder of hooves against wood filled the air, Luna grinning brightly as the darker twin grumbled: "And here he comes, great. If he wrecks anything, Nightmare Moon, you and Princess Sunshine can clean it up. He's your brother."

"And he's thy husband. Or punching bag, 'tis hard to say which some days." Luna replied mildly, winking over at the dull-gray mare as her eyes drew over her with a slight smile: the ripped and frayed black belly shirt she wore did little to hide the tattoo scrawled across her chest and over one breast, of vines cradling and entwining the black profile of a mighty ash tree. "But he does seem to enjoy it, Pinkamena."

Pinkamena only grinned in response, showing off sharp, almost-too-large teeth, before an enormous earth pony tromped down the stairs near the back of the shop and ran quickly into the front room, a bright grin on the features of the massive stallion that was easily as tall as Celestia but even wider, his bare chest broad and bulky and muscular: in a word, the chestnut stallion was enormous. But even more eye-catching than that was the fact that both his mane and tail were made of thick vines, gemstones glinting from where they were netted between his green locks... and perhaps more distinct still, the fact that the right side of his breast was tattooed with images of vines and ivy, intertwined with all manner of runic and celestial symbols.

He laughed in delight at the sight of his sisters, striding quickly forwards and picking up Luna in a fierce embrace, the sapphire mare wheezing at the huge male's strength as he called cheerfully: "What a wonderful sight this is! All friends, all gathered here for fun and delight! Oh, and little sister, it feels like ages since I have seen thee!"

"It's been... one day, Sleipnir!" Luna wheezed, and then she reached up and shoved both hands against the massive stallion's face, slowly prying herself free from his arms to land on her hooves and stumble backwards with a huff, but the enormous male only smiled down at her benevolently. "Great idiot. Thou art only lucky thou art so adorable, Sleipnir."

Sleipnir nodded amiably at this, and then he reached out and firmly ruffled Luna's starry locks with one hand, making her glare up at him as her ephemeral mane sparked and Scrivener cleared his throat to hide a laugh and Celestia hid her own smile behind a hand. "Aye, I am. Am I not, my sweet phoenix? Does thou not agree too, Pinkie Pie, twin to my dearest darling?"

"Shove it up your butt, Sleipnir." Pinkamena said rudely, but Sleipnir only gave her a warm look in response, and the tattooed mare grumbled and crossed her arms, saying moodily: "You really do ruin everything, Slippers, you know that, right?"

"I think I make everything so much the more better." Sleipnir replied positively, and Celestia shook her head with a smile before wincing when her younger brother suddenly pounced across the room to pick her up in a hug as well, Luna giggling childishly as her older sister was hefted easily into the air and Sleipnir laughed loudly. "And look at thou! My sweet sister Celestia, 'tis such a great pleasure to see thou here with us as well, along with all our friends... it has been ever so long since we were in such good company!"

"Put me down, Sleipnir!" Celestia winced, looking embarrassed as she shoved a bit at the bulky male's shoulders as the ponies simply stared, and Sleipnir finally nodded with a grin before he dropped the ivory mare back on her hooves. She landed and stumbled backwards with a grunt before regaining her balance, then sighed tiredly as she tried to smooth out the lapels of her rumpled jacket. "Thank you. I'm... very happy to see you and be here, too, and-"

"No speeches, let's just get this over with." Pinkamena barked from behind the counter, and then she turned and headed into the kitchen as Pinkie Pie giggled and waved happily to her gathered friends. A moment later, the darker twin returned with a large serving tray, almost throwing this at Pinkie Pie, but the brighter sibling caught it easily on one hand with only a smile over her shoulder, easily balancing the large cake atop it. "Food, music, drinks, get going!"

"Okey-dokey-lokey, Lemon Drop!" Pinkie Pie sang, and Pinkamena groaned and covered her pierced ears as she turned and stormed back into the kitchen as the bright twin bounced forwards, dropping the cake on one of the tables as she said cheerily: "We got lots of stuff planned, just like old times! Come on, come in, sit down or dance or do whatever you want, so long as you're having fun! Except for _that, _Sleipnir."

Pinkie Pie gave the enormous chestnut stallion a pointed look, and Sleipnir gave her an injured gaze in return, touching his bare chest as he declared: "I have already promised, have I not? And I do not ever break a vow, not even should a thousand pretty mares throw themselves at mine hooves!"

He nodded firmly, then glanced over at Rainbow Dash, who was trying to edge carefully towards the cake. Then the stallion yelped when Sleipnir reached out and easily seized him by the shoulder, yanking him over as Scrivener grinned... then winced when he was grabbed by the chestnut earth pony's other strong hand, flailing a little as Sleipnir declared cheerfully: "Besides, look! There is much other joy and entertainment to be had, is there not, my friends?"

Twilight smiled warmly and shook her head slowly as Applejack grinned wryly, glancing up at the enormous vine-maned stallion as Rainbow kicked a hoof and grabbed at the arm currently half-throttling him in an overzealous embrace. "Y'know, you're a giant crazy nut and all, Sleipnir, but I can't say I entirely mind you."

"Well, thou hast my thanks, Applejack. I most greatly enjoy thine own company as well, and thy handsome husband." Sleipnir grinned down at Rainbow Dash, then cleared his throat and awkwardly released the Pegasus, letting him wheeze for breath as Scrivener finally managed to yank his head free as well. "Art thou alright?"

Rainbow rubbed at his throat with a mumble... then squawked and was knocked flat when Sleipnir firmly slapped a hand against his back, smiling benevolently as his other hand reached out and caught Scrivener by the shoulder without even looking in the charcoal stallion's direction. Scrivy winced, half-considering punching Sleipnir in the kidney so he could attempt to escape... but even with his Talons, he doubted he would do anything apart from making Sleipnir think he wanted to play-wrestle. And that would end very badly for the already-plenty-scarred male. "Breathe friend! And thou, think not thou may slip away so easily, I see thou art wearing thy Talons and I do so desire a show!"

"Actually, Scrivener is wearing them for training purposes. To learn dexterity and maneuverability." Celestia interrupted smoothly, and Sleipnir nodded thoughtfully after a moment as Spike curiously leaned to the side to peer at the metallic, edged gauntlets on the charcoal stallion's hands. "You wouldn't want to interrupt his training, would you?"

"Perhaps, aye. But then thou shall have to give me a show later, 'tis only fair." Sleipnir waggled his eyebrows at Celestia, who only sighed tiredly before the enormous male gestured firmly to the others as Pinkamena came back in through the swinging doors of the kitchen, easily balancing a tray in either hand and both loaded down with food and drink, as Pinkie Pie hurried over to the cassette player sitting on the counter to turn up the music. "But now, one and all, 'tis time to make merry!"

Luna nodded firmly, then glared at Scrivy when he reached up for one of the clasps holding his vambraces on, the sapphire mare threatening: "Take them off, and I shall inform Sleipnir that thou art looking to grapple with him. For now Scrivener, I demand thou dances with... Twilight Sparkle! 'Twill amuse me."

"You can't dance to this." Scrivener said dryly, looking towards the small stereo system that Pinkie was fiddling with, as cheery, bouncy music hummed out of the speakers, and Twilight nodded hurriedly in agreement as Luna looked moodily between the two ponies. Then the sapphire mare simply stepped forwards and seized Scrivy by one metallic hand, half-flinging him out into the middle of the floor before she turned and grabbed Twilight by the wrist to firmly haul her in the direction of the charcoal stallion.

Twilight stumbled almost straight into Scrivener with a wince, the male catching her awkwardly before they both glared at Luna as she grinned widely at them and twiddled her fingers at them. At the sight of this, Rainbow began to giggle before he winced as Applejack grabbed him and yanked him forwards to dance, and Rarity and Spike traded looks and smiles before the dragon hesitantly held a hand out towards her, and the ivory unicorn laced her fingers with the purple reptile's and strode forwards with him to join the others.

Sleipnir, meanwhile, smiled at both Celestia and Luna, but his older sibling only gave a smile and a shake of her head as the sapphire winged unicorn grinned and sat back. So instead, Sleipnir turned around and leapt forwards, gracefully sweeping up Pinkie Pie as she turned and making her laugh. Pinkamena glanced over her shoulder at this as she dropped the trays of food and drink on a table, and seemed to smile for a moment before it was quickly hidden by her grumbling as she unceremoniously shoved her way through the awkward dancing to join the two winged unicorn sisters.

"This is pretty stupid." she said sourly, and Luna nodded agreeably before the dull-gray mare moodily glanced towards Celestia, who was leaning back against a booth, almost tenderly watching the way Scrivener and Twilight were moving together. "The hell aren't you out there, Princess Sunshine? I thought you'd be trying to suck up all the attention in the room."

Celestia only smiled at the gray-pink mare, however, not taking the bait as she replied gently: "Why? Being part of this as it is... it's the most enjoyment I've had in a long time. It's the most I've felt like I actually might... belong somewhere."

"You do belong somewhere, Princess Sunshine. You belong somewhere else." Pinkamena said in a mocking, almost-kind voice, and Luna covered her mouth to suppress her giggles as Celestia sighed tiredly. "But since you two are here you might as well stay and help keep Slippers in line."

"'Tis alright, Pinkamena, all here know thy dreaded secret and that thou art actually a pleasant pony." Luna replied mildly, and when Pinkamena glared at her, Luna only grinned at the strange flash of the pony's eyes. "Thou art the strangest of demons! One would think thee Pride for how hard thou fights to keep up appearances, not a gluttonous Devourer!"

"Oh shut up, Nightmare Moon." Pinkamena said grouchily, and then she cracked her neck, looking grumpily up as Fluttershy and Nirvana both approached, eying the Pegasus moodily. "I can't even scare Little Miss Scared-Of-Her-Own-Shadow anymore. Drives me nuts."

"You're still very scary, Pinkamena... I just know you're my friend, too. That we're all friends here." Fluttershy replied softly, and Pinkamena grunted and hurriedly looked away, the Pegasus smiling a little before she asked: "Do you need help bringing out more food or anything? Or with anything else?"

"Like I'd ask for your help. No, just... you know. Do... whatever." Pinkamena muttered, looking up moodily through the dancing ponies as Rainbow Dash and Applejack bumped into Pinkie and Sleipnir, but both only laughed. Then the demon sighed tiredly when Sleipnir grinned at her and rose one arm, and she said moodily: "I'm going to regret this later."

With that, Pinkamena strode quickly over the floor, half-shoving Twilight and Scrivener out of the way, but the two only laughed before the demon reached the enormous stallion and punched him firmly in the stomach. He winced and wheezed, but then grinned brightly when Pinkamena let him settle his arm around her, the other staying around Pinkie as he called cheerfully: "Twins, sister! I married twins!"

Pinkie only laughed as she always did, while Pinkamena sighed and elbowed her husband hard in the kidney, grumbling: "You're an idiot."

"Aye, but thou loves me for it, does thou not?" Sleipnir said cheerily, and Pinkamena only grumbled as Pinkie Pie swayed and giggled with the two in easy rhythm. "I demand we play more fun and games! I demand the pony-pokey, or a pinata, or some other fantastic party game we may all gaily play together!"

"Yeah, that's you, gaily playing with other stallions." Pinkamena muttered, and Sleipnir only cocked his head curiously before she shouted grouchily: "Clear off the dance floor! Pinkie, go get that stupid game where everyone crawls all over each other."

"I know many games like this." Sleipnir waggled his eyebrows... then wheezed when Pinkamena punched him in the stomach again, bruising his abdominals as Pinkie Pie gave her twin sister a pointed look before hurrying away. She returned only moments later, as the other ponies looked curiously up... then stared when Pinkie Pie set down a spinning dial of some sort before easily unrolling a large mat and flicking it firmly to straighten it out, settling it to the ground with a bright smile.

"Oh that's not what I think it is. I uh... don't think..." Scrivener began awkwardly, and then he winced when Luna strode up behind him and seized the back of his neck, squeezing it painfully and making him flail a little. "What about the Talons?"

"'Tis part of thy training to be gentle." Luna retorted, then she grinned cheerfully at the game mat as Pinkie giggled and the other ponies looked with varying states of amusement and moodiness at the mat: it was covered in differently-colored circles, and the winged unicorn remarked mildly: "Is this not the game thou referred to as a 'dry orgy,' Pinkamena?"

The demon only grunted as Rarity cleared her throat, gesturing at herself and saying awkwardly: "Really, I... I don't think I can play, thanks to my dress and all... it would be very uncomfortable. Right, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy began to open her mouth, and then Pinkamena said moodily: "What would be 'uncomfortable' would be getting your legs ripped off. Now come on, this is the extra-large version, everyone put a hoof on the goddamn mat."

Sleipnir giggled like a child and pranced onto the mat as Scrivener sighed dourly and Rarity and Fluttershy traded nervous looks. But then the golden Pegasus smiled awkwardly when Nirvana stepped up moodily beside her, the Phooka looking warily around at what was going on. True understanding, however, didn't dawn until Pinkie spun the spinner as she sat back and called cheerfully: "Left hoof on red!"

The game was awkward, but fun in a slightly-masochistic way: even Celestia was dragged into playing, although she let herself lose fairly early in, to the chagrin of her siblings. Luna and Sleipnir, meanwhile, were strangely competitive even as they both attempted to contort their bodies in all manner of ways while checking, elbowing, and generally getting in each other's way, which on occasion knocked other ponies sprawling or put them into clearly uncomfortable positions.

Finally, Sleipnir was victorious as he managed to headbutt Luna over... but he was promptly kicked firmly in the stomach by Pinkamena and knocked sprawling himself, and they moved on to another silly game involving sticking a pin into a marked target while blindfolded. This did not pan out very well for Sleipnir, who ran straight into the wall and managed to somehow nearly knock himself out as well as get the pin lodged in his own body.

Pinkie had all variety of games for them to play, some silly, some serious, some for foals and others for adults... although even these quickly turned childish, thanks to some of the less-than-mature ponies in the room. But as they went through the activities, everypony loosened up, conversed with each other, and found themselves relaxing and laughing even with all the invasions of privacy and personal space and everything else.

Then, as Scrivener sat back, sipping at a glass of punch held gingerly in a claw as he chatted amiably with Spike and Rainbow Dash, Pinkamena calmly approached. At first, Scrivener just kept talking... but then his words slowed to a halt as he stared down and realized that the demon was carrying her enormous, crescent-bladed Nibelung battle axe in one hand by the long steel pole. The wide, enormous blade was almost a full meter in length, and the handle was about the same length, protected by the curve of the axe: it was a very nasty weapon, made even more wicked in the hands of the demon.

Scrivener began to open his mouth... and then he winced when Pinkamena grabbed him by the lower jaw, the demon saying moodily as both Spike and Rainbow Dash stared: "You. Me. Outside, now. I'm sick of all these stupid kid's games. And Sleipnir wanted a show, and you're wearing those goddamn weapons. You don't wear weapons into my shop unless you're looking for a fight."

The charcoal stallion tried awkwardly to reply, but Pinkamena only dragged him firmly off the table he had been sitting back on and hauled him past Rainbow Dash, as Luna called cheerily: "Oh look, my husband and thy husband are going to play, Sleipnir!"

"I think thou art mistaken, little sister, for 'tis very clear to me we both have wives." Sleipnir replied easily, and Luna giggled as Celestia only sighed and shook her head slowly, watching meditatively as the demon yanked Scrivener towards the door before half-throwing him into it.

The charcoal stallion managed to catch himself against the frame, wincing a little as he leaned back against the door, then cleared his throat as he leaned a little to the side, half-whispering: "Uh. Everyone's watching, Pinkamena. I think you're scaring some of them. And really, I'm uh. Training. To be gentle. I don't want to-"

Pinkamena simply stepped forwards and slammed a kick into Scrivener's stomach, knocking him flying out the door and crashing onto his back on the patio outside the shop, skidding over the worn boards as Luna cackled and Twilight dropped her face in her hands, Pinkie Pie huffing and saying loudly over the music: "Lemon Drop! You promised you weren't going to do this! You Pinkie-Promised!"

"I promised I wouldn't start any fights! This isn't a fight, this is just me, playing a game, with my bestest friend Scrivy. Ain't that right, Scrivy?" Pinkamena grinned threateningly, taking her battle axe in both hands as she stepped into the doorway, and the charcoal stallion stared stupidly up at her before the demon shouted over her shoulder: "Scrivener agrees!"

"You're a bad liar, big twin sister." Pinkie Pie said disapprovingly, and Pinkamena grumbled before she turned and ran out the door, and Scrivener yelped and leapt to his hooves, scrambling away when the demon swung her axe down and it bit deep into the patio floor where he'd been a moment before. The stallion staggered out onto the street, wincing as Pinkamena yanked her axe free, then shouldered the blade and strode after him with a grin as passing ponies stared.

Meanwhile, Rainbow was eagerly leaning in one of the windows, whooping loudly as Applejack sighed but leaned curiously up herself, and Luna and Sleipnir were both pushing at each other in the doorway, calling encouragements to their respective spouses as Pinkie Pie leaned back and forth around the two and Celestia rested at another window beside Twilight.

Outside, Scrivener grumbled as he rose his Talons and Pinkamena stood across from him with her axe shouldered, the male complaining loudly: "We're standing in the middle of the goddamn street and everyone's staring at us, Pinkamena. I've already been beaten up several times today and I really don't want to lose any limbs before dinner. Also, the party inside? Right up until now I was actually enjoying myself. Do you know how rare it is I get to actually enjoy myself?"

"Stop being such a whiny baby, you pussywillow." Pinkamena retorted, and Scrivener glared at her before the demon added sourly: "And maybe you losers were having fun, but this is my idea of fun. Come on, stop hiding, Scrivy. I know you enjoy the violence as much as I do... maybe even more."

Scrivener only muttered to himself, then he winced when Pinkamena suddenly charged at him, seizing the handle of her axe in both hands and slashing viciously at him, and the stallion hurriedly brought both forearms up, cursing in pain at the force with which her axe blade bit into his vambraces.

But the metal held up under the demon's duress, and Scrivener flexed before he leaned forwards and swung both arms hard out, repelling her attack, and Pinkamena staggered backwards before grinning widely as her eyes flashed. "A little bit of life, finally!"

She and Scrivener looked at each other, and their eyes met and locked for a moment, both glaring at one-another... but both their eyes betrayed more than frustration and battle-lust. Even with how the two seemed constantly at odds, Scrivener and Pinkamena were the closest of friends: they both just had a very strange way of showing their affection for each other.

The demon suddenly lunged forwards with a roar, and Scrivener winced before hurriedly swinging a Talon up, slamming a punch forwards as the axe whickered towards him. Metal fist and blade met in midair and repelled each other, Scrivener staggering as Pinkamena let her axe rebound, shifting her grip on it and stepping forwards into another vicious slash with a grin.

Scrivy winced and ducked quickly under the lash of the weapon, then leapt forwards and swung a hard punch towards Pinkamena, but she quickly slipped the handle of her axe into the way, blocking the attack. She retaliated with a hard kick into Scrivener's side, making him flinch and stumble, and then she swung her heavy axe outwards with a grin, sidestepping at the same time to add more momentum to the reaping slice.

Scrivener blocked the attack with both vambraces, cursing as he was knocked stumbling backwards before Pinkamena rose her weapon and stepped forwards to try and smash the butt of the weapon into his forehead. The stallion managed to catch the base of the handle in both hands, however, shoving hard upwards as he swept a leg out at the same time to knock Pinkamena's hooves out from beneath her and send the demon down on her back.

The demon landed in a sprawl with a grunt of surprise, then glowered at the front of Sugar Cube Corners at the sound of Rainbow Dash whooping and Luna shouting her own gleeful encouragements. Sleipnir smiled at her brightly, clapping almost childishly, and Pinkamena rolled her eyes before moodily rolling her head to look up at Scrivener, who was simply standing with his arms crossed meditatively a few feet away. "You're a coward for not offering to help me up and an idiot for not kicking me while I'm down."

"If I try to help you up, you'll cut my head off. If I tried to stomp on you or something, you'd cut my head off. I'm not a complete idiot." Scrivener remarked, and then he winced when Pinkamena managed to raise her axe in one hand and then slam it blade-down into the street, leaving it sticking out of the ground. She released it to raise her hand insistently, and Scrivener sighed tiredly as he reached down and took it, muttering: "Why do I have the feeling that-"

Pinkamena yanked him firmly down and threw him hard to the side, the stallion wincing as he landed on his back before the demon rolled on top of him and straddled him, slamming her fists back and forth against his face to disorient the male as he cursed in pain before he rose his Talons to try and protect his features: precisely what Pinkamena wanted him to do, as she slammed both her hands down into his solar plexus the moment he did, knocking the wind out of him.

He wheezed loudly in pain, then flinched when Pinkamena knocked his arms out of the way before she swung a fist down hard, attempting to land a vicious coup de gras to his skull. But even with the wind knocked out of him, Scrivener was able to twist his head out of the way before he seized Pinkamena by the shoulders and rolled quickly, reversing the pin and slamming her down against the ground.

He only managed to hold her down for a moment, however: her reaction time was almost frightening as she drew her legs quickly back, then slammed both hooves into his stomach, kicking the stallion off her body. He flopped backwards with a groan, but the kick at least startled his lungs into working again as he wheezed for breath and rolled backwards, gritting his teeth and laying on his back as Pinkamena glared at him and muttered: "Almost disappointing, Scrivy. Come on, you can do better than that."

"I just wanted to stop you from punching my head in, that's all." Scrivener muttered glaring at her as he got up to a crouch, the ache in his lungs fading little-by-little. Pinkamena snorted, then glanced towards her axe, making Scrivener tense up a little as he added: "One day you'll understand this whole 'playing fair' thing. At least I hope so. This is just a spar after all, right?"

"Don't be a wimp. And I doubt it, anyway... that's for sissy and losers like you and Slippers." Pinkamena replied moodily, and then the demon suddenly sidestepped and slammed a hoof up under the handle of her axe, kicking it into the air and catching it before she drew the weapon back with a snarl, leaping forwards with the weapon already cocked back to perform a reaping slice.

Scrivener leapt forwards to meet her this time, and the demon seemed almost surprised even as she slashed forwards, but the earth pony managed to bring one forearm up to block with a vambrace; the force of the blow still made him stagger and dented in the metal, but at the same time he was able to bring his other arm up high and slam an elbow into Pinkamena's face, knocking her off-balance with a curse before Scrivener seized her by the shoulders and smashed a knee up into her stomach, then slammed his own skull hard down into her features, knocking her staggering backwards with a roar of frustration before her axe whickered savagely back and forth through the air.

The stallion winced and leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding being sliced into by the enormous blade before Pinkamena slammed the axe down in the ground beside herself, breathing hard. The two glared at each other, and then the demon suddenly grinned widely as a bit of blood dribbled from one nostril, licking her teeth slowly as she murmured: "Now that's a little more like it. Come on, Scrivy, enough warming up. Time to play."

Pinkamena laced her fingers together, cracking her knuckles, and the male stared at her for a moment before he winced as the demon grinned wider, her eyes glowing strangely as she cracked her neck next as her body seemed to ripple strangely. Her coat grew tighter against her frame as she let her hands fall to her sides, letting her jaws fall open as her breathing became heavier, and Scrivener winced as he held up his Talons, saying hurriedly: "No, no, hey, wait, I didn't-"

"Oh shut up and pummel her, Scrivener Blooms!" Luna shouted from the doorway, and this was accented by several cheers before Sleipnir shoved his younger sibling firmly, but Luna only huffed and firmly elbowed him back, shouting: "Pummel her!"

"'Tis only a poet! Thou can easily crush him, my beloved phoenix!" Sleipnir called, grabbing Luna by the face and shoving her head against the side of the frame as his younger sibling squawked. Twilight rubbed slowly at her face as the siblings began to flail at each other like foals, while Celestia simply ignored her younger sister and brother and kept her eyes on two ponies outside.

Scrivener winced as Pinkamena's eyes blazed, raising her hands as her fingers flexed, thickened, and then became claws; her arms grew larger, rippling with power as her body grew bulkier and heavier, clothing going from too loose to too tight against a frame that became almost masculine. Her hooves dug against the ground as they became cloven, and she dropped her head forwards as her mane writhed and large, bull-like horns pushed their way out of her head, a bit of drool falling from her jaws before she snapped her head up and roared from a too-large maw full of oversized fangs and curved teeth.

Her eyes were nothing but pits of blue fire, and she grinned widely, licking her lips hungrily as she bent down to yank her axe out of the ground, the weapon now handled with the ease of a hatchet by the enormous demon. As she slowly straightened, the sound of ripping cloth filled the air before a pair of immense, gray-white feathered wings tore out of the demon's back, flapping once before furling behind her as she rumbled: "You ready, Scrivener?"

"No." Scrivener said lamely, and the demon only grinned wider before the stallion winced and set himself, raising his Talons awkwardly. "Great. Yeah, this is a fair matchup. The slave-hoof against the Devourer."

"I wouldn't be so eager to kick your ass if I didn't think you were worth it." Pinkamena said almost kindly, and Scrivener wasn't entirely sure whether this was a compliment or not before the demon sprinted forwards with a grin, cocking her axe back, and Scrivener hurriedly leapt out of the way of an almost-playful slash of the blade before he winced when Pinkamena turned and lashed the blade towards him again, the axe just whickering past. "Come on, hit me, pansy!"

"You're twice my size!" Scrivener ducked another slash of the axe, then he rammed a shoulder into Pinkamena, which only made her stumble a little before she slammed a fist down into his back, knocking the stallion to a kneel before she swung a hoof up to try and punt him in the face. Scrivener managed to catch her cloven hoof, however, shoving backwards and knocking her off balance before he leapt up and seized her around the waist, tackling the demon onto her back.

Pinkamena cursed in frustration, then slapped the flat of her axe blade across the stallion's face, knocking him sprawling before she rolled on top of him and seized him by the back of the neck with her free claw, shoving him savagely down into the ground to knock him senseless. He groaned in pain, then gargled as Pinkamena stood and hefted him up by the back of the neck, lifting him above her head as she grinned and mocked: "Is this really the best you can do?"

Scrivener cursed under his breath, reaching back and wincing as he grabbed at her wrist before swinging his legs backwards, and Pinkamena snorted as she easily evaded the heels of his hooves... then she stared in surprise when Scrivener kicked both legs hard forwards and twisted his body upwards, wrenching himself free from the grip of her claw. His Talons still tightly clung to her wrist, using it as an axle as he rolled more than flipped backwards, almost landing sideways on her thick arm before he slammed both hooves hard into the face of the demon.

Pinkamena was knocked stumbling with a roar as she snapped her arm out and lashed at the air with her axe, but Scrivener was able to launch himself forwards and land in a crouch with a curse, grimacing over his shoulder before he took a sharp breath, drawing on more of Luna's memories and experiences through his link with her, using it to sharpen his focus and prepare himself for what he was about to do.

The stallion spun himself around as Pinkamena snarled and steadied herself, and as she began to step forwards, Scrivener launched himself towards her: immediately, the demon seized her axe in both claws and swung it viciously at the stallion's head, but Scrivener ducked low beneath the attack, skidding just beneath the cleave of the weapon before he sprung forwards and smashed his shoulder into the stomach of the demon with enough momentum to knock her staggering again.

Immediately, the stallion launched himself into a volley of blows, gritting his teeth as he slammed his Talons home again and again into the torso and bulky frame of the Devourer, knocking Pinkamena staggering backwards step-by-step as her eyes blazed with pain and surprise, jaws roaring as she dropped her axe and pinwheeled her arms for balance.

Scrivener continued to plow forwards, his movements liquid and brisk as his steel-covered fists crashed over and over into Pinkamena's body, keeping his breathing steady before he ducked under a wild claw from the demon and half-spun to slam his elbow into her solar plexus, returning the favor she had done him earlier and knocking the wind from her body as she staggered backwards and winced, teeth grinding together as she bent forwards. Immediately, Scrivener spun back around, seizing her by the back of the head and leaping upwards to slam his knee into her face, and Pinkamena's head was knocked backwards as she staggered again with a howl of fury.

The stallion leapt up, seizing her shoulders, and he swung both hooves forwards to brace against the demon's body before he gave a small hop against her form, then kicked savagely into her frame as hard as he dared, launching himself backwards and knocking Pinkamena flat on her back. The stallion soared through the air, twisting his body to flip once before he landed with a pained grunt in a half-crouch, half-sprawl forwards on his Talon-covered hands, one wrist twisting slightly.

He wheezed for breath as Rainbow Dash and Luna cheered loudly, others stared, and Sleipnir huffed... and then the chestnut earth pony yelled his own encouragements as Pinkamena sat up, glaring furiously at Scrivener. Scrivener looked dumbly back at her, then he cursed as the demon leapt up to her hooves, scrambling for his own-

A claw smashed under his jawline with enough force to knock him into the air before Pinkamena brought a vicious tomahawk down into his shoulder, almost breaking it as he howled in pain and was knocked flat to the ground. The force was enough that Luna winced and twitched, before the sapphire mare coughed hard when Pinkamena stomped viciously down on Scrivener's stomach, pinning him beneath her as the demon glared furiously down at the stallion as he rasped loudly for breath, a bit of blood spilling out of his mouth.

The two glared at each other, Scrivener laying spread-eagle on the ground as Pinkamena ground her hoof down, teeth bared... and then slowly, her expression twisted into a grin before she knelt on top of him, making Scrivener wheeze for air before she leaned down and whispered into his ear: "That was fun. See, I knew I had it in you. But you could still do better, I know you can."

"Yes, because I stand any chance whatsoever against a giant demon like you. And furthermore, we're trying not to scare the others, right?" Scrivener muttered, and Pinkamena gave him a genuine smile before her expression once more became a grin that hid her emotions. But she stepped back off him, then reached down and seized him by the front of his shirt, hauling him up to his hooves as he winced before clearing his throat as the demon glared down at him. "So we're done, right?"

Pinkamena only grunted, then closed her eyes as her wings flapped once: a moment later, she began to shrink, her wings slowly vanishing, her body returning to normal before she cracked her neck loudly and opened her sapphire eyes, clothes once more hanging loose against her frame as she muttered: "Never going to get used to that. Yeah, I guess that's enough for now, you pansy. But I want a real fight with you one day."

"One day." Scrivener said wryly, and then Pinkamena turned and slammed a punch into his kidney, making him whimper as he slowly dropped to a crouch and hugged himself around the stomach, eyes watering a bit as he wheezed: "I hate you so much."

"Good. That's the way I like it." Pinkamena replied as she picked up her axe, then she paused before turning around and smacking Scrivener across the face with the flat of the weapon, knocking him flat before she smiled to herself and turned, shouldering the weapon as she strode back towards Sugar Cube Corners and hummed under her breath as Sleipnir cheered and Luna scowled and rubbed moodily at her own cheek. "Yeah. Now we're having fun."

Pinkamena grinned widely, shoving past Luna and Sleipnir, and Scrivener grumbled from where he was laying in the street, wondering moodily if he should risk going outside or just lay out here where it was nice and safe. Then, finally, he sat up with a sigh as he saw Twilight lean nervously outwards and heard Luna call for him grouchily the male mumbling: "I want to go to one party where I don't get beaten up."

With that, he picked himself up and slowly made his way back to the shop, and he smiled lamely as Rainbow Dash grinned at him from one of the windows and Twilight smiled in relief. He couldn't deny that their encouragement and concern for him made him feel warm... before he squawked when Luna seized him by the mane and half-dragged him inside, grumbling at him as Sleipnir crowed over his wife's victory, and Scrivener wondered moodily if he should have just stayed in the street after all.

* * *

The party lasted until evening, during which they played a few more games – thankfully none as dangerous as Pinkamena's little sparring session – and talked and simply enjoyed each other's company. The first to leave was Fluttershy, saying softly she wanted to head home with Nirvana before it was too late, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash had volunteered to escort her. Luna had decided to leave not long after, although she was clearly reluctant to leave the table of treats behind: but the Pink Twins provided them with a large box of candy and baked goods to take home with them and satisfy Luna's sweet tooth, and she had left after trading a fierce hug with her brother and the others had said their goodbyes.

Surprisingly, not only Twilight, but Celestia had come with them... and now here they were, the four of them sitting together on the futon in front of the fireplace. Scrivener had finally taken his Talons off, and Luna was laying on her stomach, gazing into the flames as her husband rubbed a hand absently along her back. Twilight was on Luna's other side, sitting next to Celestia and talking with her: the ivory winged unicorn herself had taken off her suit jacket, leaving only her undershirt on and talking easily, looking incredibly relaxed.

The four of them were a strange but comfortable group as they sat together, gazing towards the flames, sharing all manner of conversation. Scarlet Sage and Antares were spending the night over at the Apple Family farm with Avalon, Aphrodisia, and others, and much as Luna adored her children, it was nice to have this quiet time. This private time, with Scrivener and Twilight and her big sister, talking about... anything and everything that came to mind.

Finally, Luna sat up, then stretched her arms out before grinning over at Celestia and asking teasingly: "Now, I must ask, big sister. Art thou here to try and steal my Scrivy and my Twilight away from me? For I shan't let thou have them both, but perhaps thou can borrow my husband for the night if thou likes."

Scrivener sighed tiredly at this, but Celestia only chuckled and shook her head, replying softly: "That's... generous... of you, little sister, but I just want to spend some quiet time here. Relaxing like this... it's nice." Celestia stopped, reaching up and rubbing absently at one of her strong arms. "I get strange looks around the castle sometimes, after all, but out here, the only looks I ever seem to notice are... appreciative ones."

She smiled slightly, eyes flicking over Twilight and Scrivener, and the stallion cleared his throat as Twilight Sparkle shifted a bit, while Luna huffed. "Oh shut up, _big _sister. Stop flaunting thy breasts and thy muscles. Some would be disgusted by both."

"It's not a competition, sister." Celestia reminded gently, and then she shook her head, gazing into the burning blue flames in the fireplace with a smile before she closed her eyes, saying softly: "Besides, I have plenty of worse qualities for people to hate."

"Oh, do not be so self-loathing, 'tis ridiculous, thou art a great and ridiculous colossus." Luna retorted, and then she sniffed a little before glancing towards the fireplace, adding softly: "But... I suppose I am glad thou can be comfortable here. Thou... art my big sister, after all, Celestia, and I do care for thou. I care for all of thee... and this place, our cabin... 'tis where we can all be free and comfortable to do as we please."

Celestia smiled a little at this, and then she reached up and gently wrapped an arm around Twilight, surprising the violet mare as she glanced up before the ivory equine said quietly: "And I want you all to know... that I care about you all, and the reason I come out here so often is because I enjoy being free, and enjoy even more the time I spend with all of you. We've all... had our differences in the past. But I like to think that maybe finally... we're working towards getting past that."

"I think... the pony who's having the most trouble with that is you, Celestia." Scrivener said after a moment, smiling a little as he glanced almost hesitantly towards the ivory mare, and when she only tilted her head, the stallion said softly, as he reached up and gently touched the hand resting on Twilight's shoulder: "We've all forgiven you for what happened. It's... in the past. The past is the past, that's all."

Celestia gazed softly at the stallion, and then Luna huffed and flailed a hand at her husband, making him wince and fall back on his rump, barely catching himself against the futon as the sapphire mare grumbled: "Idiot Scrivy. Thou art not allowed to romance Celestia. Make her squeal, perhaps, aye, but not romance her."

"I don't think Scrivener could manage quite that, Luna." Celestia said calmly, reaching up and absently smoothing out her shirt as Scrivener blushed, Luna looked incensed, and Twilight cleared her throat awkwardly, glancing away and trying to hide a smile behind one hand. "But... I do appreciate it, Scrivener. I think you're right. I just think of everything that's happened and... it's hard to let go."

"You have to, though, Celestia. Even I've... forgiven you. And it was a lifetime ago." Twilight said softly, glancing up, and then she closed her eyes and leaned towards the ivory mare, hugging her around the neck, and Celestia looked down with something like surprise before she smiled faintly and tightly returned the embrace, almost cradling Twilight against her for a moment.

There was quiet, and then the two mares drew apart, and Luna smiled despite herself as her eyes drew back to the blue fire. And in that moment, there was no more need for words; instead, Luna quietly reached up and gently took Scrivener's hand in one of hers, and Twilight's in the other, and Twilight smiled softly as she reached her other hand up to gently lace her fingers with Celestia's. The ivory mare closed her eyes with a warm smile as the charcoal stallion on the other side gazed over the mares warmly, before all ponies turned their eyes to the sapphire flames... hand-in-hand, friends until the end, making a silent promise to always be together, and always look out for one-another, no matter what happened in the future.


End file.
